


Welcome To The Mad House

by Justcannibalthings



Series: New Hope Asylum [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Characters Everywhere, alexander is a cannibal, nobody is going to know what the hell is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: May or may not continue this. The introduction into the world of Alexander, a cannibal heavily based on Hannibal Lecter, who is placed into an Asylum.





	

I was driven to the building in a black car with tinted windows- natural escorted by a few heavily armed guards. ‘New Hope Rehabilitation clinic’ my Lawyer, a polite but dull man had informed me it was the best in the country, specialising in the criminally insane, and those with long term illnesses and addictions for whom ‘standard rehab’ had failed. While there is certainly nothing wrong with me in my opinion, if this prevents my death then so be it.  
Prison of course, had failed miserably. The cretins that called those facilities their lodgings were easy pickings, and it was tragically easy to outsmart the guards, who were just a few steps above primates. My beloved sister had been deemed culpable for her actions. I was, at least, allowed the right to witness her execution, an image etched into my mind.  
I am walked through its entrance, up to the desk, where a small woman with no shoes on and abhorrently bright socks hands one of the officers a form, which is promptly filled in and returned. She introduces herself as Jenny, while my cuffs are removed. I of course take her hand and place a gentle kiss upon it, she blushes slightly. It is a great shame that the custom has died out, the modern human race has no class, and nary a braincell between them. 

 

Group therapy is tortuous. I would sooner relive the experience of removing my own eye than sit through another one of these ridiculous sessions if given the opportunity.  
I am asked to introduce myself by Jenny, which I of course do.  
“Alexander, a pleasure to meet you all” I force out, the latter half. All of them seem dull.  
“Alexander, what brings you to new hope?” Jenny asks, a plastic looking smile on her face, though I fear she is in fact just that happy all the time.  
“I have been deemed too unstable for the electric chair. As fortunate or unfortunate as that may be.” I decide to stick mostly to facts, until I can evaluate what sort of information she wishes for, if I can get something out of a tragic backstory, I of course will.

I sense eyes on me as I speak, though this is nothing out of the ordinary, at well above 6 foot, and having but one eye it is difficult not to draw attention to myself. Though this time it feels different. A purple haired male is eyeing me, judging on the slight head tilt and his unconscious shoulder roll he is having difficulty reading my body language. A female across the room who had introduced herself as ‘Cass’ is watching me, her pupils are dilated though, and she is leaning forward. Clearly, she is interested in something, although she resembles some of the drug users I have encountered back at the manor. 

 

The session ends with no dramatic events, and I follow the rest of the patients into the canteen, until I can get an idea of the daily events in this institution I will try to remain in the background. The only table with a free space holds a few individuals on, the purpled haired male, who has a protective arm wrapped around him which is attached to an extremely thin looking male with neon red hair and a half shaven head, the ‘Cass’ girl who is eating quietly, a male who is sat in a corner curled into a ball, and a tall man with ragged hair, and a suit on. Interesting. I sit down reluctantly and watch them all interact for a moment. The red headed male is shovelling food into his mouth at an alarming rate- he is honestly eating worse than any child or animal I have ever seen and it takes all my resolve not to vomit. The purple haired male greets me, and begins to introduce them all; Cass, Bryn, Derek, Plant- although I suspect that is not his real name, and Jason.


End file.
